Hand in Hand
by the-doctor's-ex-wife
Summary: The Doctor and Donna Noble visit an alien planet but things don't go as expected.


**Author's note: **This is my very first story I publish here. It's not the first one I have ever written but it's the first I feel comfortable sharing with others. English is not my native language, so please apologise if you find any mistakes. I did proof-read it but sometimes mistakes can slip by.

I hope you enjoy it and please do tell me what you think of it and if I should continue.

Thanks!

* * *

**Hand in Hand**

The dull, throbbing pain in her head and left leg is the first thing her sluggish brain registers that, and the warm, heavy weight pressing on her stomach.

Then her memories begin to slowly come back.

_The Doctor had taken her to Dextorus V, a tiny, sleepy little planet at the end of some far-flung galaxy whose name she hadn't been able to pronounce. He opened the TARDIS' doors with a flourish and for a moment or two she just stood there and gaped open-mouthed at the scene in front of her. They had landed on the most beautiful meadow she had ever seen. It was covered with gorgeous, blue flowers- their hue ranging from pale blues to midnight coloured ones, she could even make out a few that are the same colour as the TARDIS. The sky was lavender with a bright golden sun high above them. The air smelled faintly of lemon and whenever a breeze ruffled the millions of flowers surrounding them they tinkled like a choir of soft bells._

_'Do you like it?' his voice was soft and when she turned her head he looked at her with a hopeful expression on his face. 'Very much.' Her voice was equally soft and he gave her his most brilliant smile and held out his hand to her. When she took it the Doctor gave hers a little squeeze and together they started exploring._

_They walked around the meadow hand in hand and he pointed out various things, telling her about the planet's history and its long lost civilisation. He loved to talk and to teach her things she didn't know so she let him ramble on, only half-listening, occasionally chipping in with a question that would send him off on another explanation, but mostly she was quiet, taking in the scenery around her. While they continued to walk she looked down at their linked hands thinking back to the time when she had started travelling with him. Back then, he had only taken her hand when they were running, to make sure she would keep up with him, but recently he reached for her whenever they left the TARDIS. They also hugged more and more often and when they spent time in the TARDIS' library to unwind from their day's adventure he had started to put his head in her lap while she read to him. It seemed the longer she travelled with him the more cuddly he became. She still mused on the change in her alien friend's behaviour when he caught her attention._

_He pointed at the ruins of a deserted temple asking her if she wanted to take a look, all the while bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited five-year old child. She chuckled at his excitement but nodded._

_When they reached the ruin she was once again stunned, time had taken its toll on the building but its former beauty and splendour were still evident._

_The Doctor was at the far end of the temple examining some sort of shire while she took a closer look at all the ornaments decorating part of the walls. Like everything else on this planet they were beautiful, delicately carved into the rough stone. She recognised those ever present flowers, and a few animals and face of what most likely are the deities worshipped in this temple. She had just stretched out her hand to touch the wall when dust started to rain down from above and there was a low, deep rumble. The last thing she heard, before she was engulfed by darkness, was the Doctor frantically screaming her name._

* * *

Her head throbs in protest as her mind tries to work out what happened afterwards. The surface she lies on is soft and warm and there is a soft hum around her. She opens her eyes slowly and recognises her surroundings immediately. She's back in the TARDIS, in the med bay to be exact. Looking down her body she sees that her left leg is encased in a healing pod and she finds the source of the weight; the Doctor sits next to her bed, his shaggy head resting on her stomach, one hand tightly clutching her tattered remains of her favourite blouse.

He is asleep but he looks tired and drawn, his hair is wilder than usual with specks of dust all over it, his shirt is torn and bloody. Since she can't see any injuries on him she suspects it's her blood. He is very pale and there are dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks are covered in light stubble. Overall, he looks like he has been dragged through hell backwards. She lifts her hand and runs it lightly over his unruly hair. His eyes fly open immediately and he jerks upright.

'Hush, now Spaceman. It's alright. It's only me.' She whispers. The look of wild panic fades and is replaced by one of relief and something else her still tired brain can't place.

'Donna.' he whispers her name reverently, his hand brushes gently over her cheek.

'Hello, Spaceman.' Donna smiles up at him and he returns it although his bottom lip trembles treacherously. Suddenly, he hauls her up in his arms and crushes her to his chest in a fierce hug. She squeaks in surprise but holds him just as tightly. He is trembling and she guesses he needs this to reassure himself that she's still around. The trembling subsides slowly and after a while he lowers her back onto the exam bed. He tucks a strand of vibrant reed her behind her ear and strokes her cheek once again. The healing pod beeps and deactivates itself, giving the Doctor perfect opportunity to avoid her questioning look and busy himself with her freshly healed leg.

'So, are you going to tell me what happened?' Donna inquires casually. He shrugs and continues to stretch and flex her foot, making sure everything works properly.

'Doctor?' she sits up on her bed and eyes him shrewdly.

He sighs and puts her foot down carefully. 'The temple wall collapsed and buried you beneath it.'

'I had guessed that much, Dummy. What happened afterwards?'

'Nothing. I dug you out and got you back to the TARDIS.'

'When was that?'

'Hm?'

'How long has it been since you brought me back here?'

'I don't know', he shrugs again. 'A few days.'

She knows he is lying to her. He is a Time Lord after all, he can probably tell to the second how long it has been, but he doesn't want to. So she lets it slide, just this once.

'And you stayed with me all the time?'

He looks up sharply from the hole in his shirt that had been so captivating during their conversation.

'Of course, I did.' He replies indignantly. 'You were injured. Badly. There was so much blood and you...you could have died. And I can't lose you, Donna. Not now, not ever.'

She stares at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in disbelief.

'Don't you see, Donna? All these places I take you, the things I show you...I thought it would make it obvious how I feel about you.' He sits down on her bed, drained by this sudden outburst. He takes her hand in his and starts tracing soft circles on its back.

'I love you. And I can't bear to be without you. Maybe, if I show you enough, show you how wonderful it is out there, I can impress you into staying forever. Even if you don't love me back. I can't lose you.' He lifts her hand and kisses her fingers gently.

'But you said just mates.' Her voice is barely above a whisper, she is surprised she managed to speak at all.

'I know. I know, I did. And that's all I wanted in the beginning, but now...I don't know what happened along the line...'

For once she has enough of his pointless rambling and stops his mouth the only way she can think of- by kissing him. He is completely still but only for a brief second then he returns her kiss eagerly. His hand reaches up and tangles in her long hair, pulling her even closer to him, so that she is almost in his lap.

They break the kiss only because Donna is clearly out of breath. While she gulps in lungs full of air and strokes his sideburns lovingly, the Doctor rests his forehead against hers.

'I'm not really that naive, Doctor. I'm well aware that this is not going to last forever; probably not my version of it and definitely not yours. So let's just enjoy what we have right now and see what the future holds for us, okay? One day at the time. '

He smiles and kisses her again. 'You are brilliant, you know that right?'

'Yeah, yeah, I'm a bloody prism.' Donna chuckles and quickly pecks him on the lips. As she moves to get up he tightens his grip on her waist.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'Well, I don't know about you, Spaceman,' she says as she wriggles out of his grasp, 'but I am positively filthy and in dire need of a bath. And to be honest you could use one as well.' She pinches her nose pretending to be affronted by his smell. Poking her tongue at him she runs out of the room.

'Oi, cheeky Earthgirl.' He smiles broadly and starts chasing after her.

_**fin**_


End file.
